fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
KillGames
''KillGames ''is an upcoming 3D party-fighting game developed by ? and published by ?. The game centers around various contestants attempting to win the KillGames, a massive annual tournament where people kill eachother in the most gruesome ways possible. The game will be released on ? for the Nintendo Switch, Playstation 4, XBOX One and PC. Plot The game takes place in the distant future of 21XX in Neo York City. In a city where everyone is bored of everything, a man named Adam starts a tournament he dubs the KillGames, where people get to watch other people kill eachother. The people of Neo York City enjoy watching the large amounts of bloodshed, and the games become very successful, becoming a tradition to hold them every year. With the KillGames ''going on for 25 years, Adam decides the make the latest ''KillGames ''a bit special. If anyone is capable of beating him, they will gain ownership of the ''KillGames along with any wish they desire granted. 12 contestants are chosen to join and will compete for the chance of ultimate power. Gameplay KillGames ''is inspired by Anarchy Reigns. It's a 3D open-arena fighting game where players must use various attacks to defeat their opponent(s). Up to four players can fight against eachother at a time. Gameplay Mechanics The player has two health bars, their '''Normal Health '''and '''True Health'. Normal Health goes down when you are damaged by attacks or coming into contact with hazards. However, when you lose all of your Normal Health, you don't die. Rather, you lose True Health. Once you lose all of your True Health you die. The amount of True Health you lose is depending on the ratings. The rating show how many poeple are currently watching. The rating appear on the top of the screen and are shared by every player. It goes up when you damage enemies, use hazards or items, and perform gory finishers. When a player has all of their Normal Health depleted, depending on how high the rating is, they will lose True Health. The higher the ratings are, the more True Health they lose. Once a player dies, the ratings will go down slightly. Attacking The player has access to various attacks. The player can perform a Light attack, which is weak but fast, a Heavy attack, which is powerful but slow, and a Special attack, which have special properties. By holding certain directions while doing attacks, the player can perform different moves and attack the enemy with combos. The player can also Jump, Guard and Dodge by guarding while moving. Guarding allows you to reduce damage taken, but overtime, the power of your guard weakens. If you are hit by an attack while the shield is glowing red, the Guard will break, and you will not be able to guard for a few seconds. By pressing ZL, the player to equip their signature weapon. This changes the player's Light and Heavy attacks, and whatever they do with the R button. If the player isn't wielding their weapon, they will perform a grab, allowing them to grab enemies and carry them. Once you are carrying an enemy, the player can either pummel them or throw them, potentially into a hazard. If the player is wielding their weapon, they will perform a Charge Attack. These attacks need to be charged, but often have a wide area and can be used to damage multiple enemies. Certain attacks, normally a characters Specials, Pummel and Charge attacks, will initiate a finisher if the opponent has low health. These cinematic attacks have your character perform a gruesome attack on the enemy, and can be used to gain a large boost in ratings. Throwing opponents into hazards when their health is low can also finish them off. As players fight, their Rage Meter goes up. Once it is full, by pressing down of the Left & Right Stick at the same time allows the player to activate their Rage form. While in Rage form, your character gains increased stats, and can perform a Ultimate Finisher, a very powerful attack which gives the user a large boost in ratings. However, you only have one shot at performing their attack while in Rage form. The Rage Meter goes down while you are in your Rage form, and once it is out, you revert back to your normal form. Items & Hazards Items appear throughout stages, either scattered around or dropped by drones. The player can pick these up using the left or right directional buttons, and can use them to attack enemies or give themselves buffs. Hazards can also appear be found on stages. These cause damage if a player comes in contact with them. If a player is killed using them, it can activate a finisher and give their killer a rating boost. Controls *'Left C-Stick: '''Move Character *'Right C-Stick: Move Camera *'Y: '''Light Attack / Pummel *'X: 'Heavy Attack / Throw *'A: 'Special Attack *'B: 'Jump *'L: 'Target Opponent *'R: 'Grab / Charge Attack *'ZL: 'Equip Weapon / Unequip Weapon *'ZR: 'Guard / Dodge *'D-Buttons: '''Taunt (Up & Down), Grab Item (Left & Right). ''Note: Controls shown here are shown as if the player is using a Nintendo Switch controller.'' Modes TBA Characters The game, at launch, features 14 playable characters. Each character has their own unique backgrounds and playstyles. More playable characters are planned to appear through DLC. Launch Characters ''Note: 'Names may be changed in the future, as most of these names are meant to be placeholders. Stages TBA Items & Hazards TBA Gallery Box Art Character Designs Redgeofficialart.png|Redge Stormofficialart.png|Storm Fanart Click on photo to go to the creator's profile. Redge.png|Artwork of Redge created by Redwinggamer95|link=https://fantendo.fandom.com/wiki/User:Redwinggamer95 Trivia *Many of the game's characters share similarities with characters from other media. **Redge takes inspiration from Ragna the Bloodedge ''and ''Sol Badguy from BlazBlue ''and ''Guilty Gear ''respectively. In early versions of the game, his design was meant as a parody of the characters. **Break takes inspiration from ''Jack Cayman ''from ''MadWord ''and ''Anarchy Reigns. **''More TBA'' Category:Fighting Games Category:3D Fighting Games Category:Original Games Category:Mature Content Category:Mature Games